SCRE4M Alternate Opening
by carrie-whites
Summary: What the original opening of SCRE4M would have possibly been like without re-shoots.


**SCRE4M Alternate Opening**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fan-fiction. Enjoy!**

"Oh my God, I love it!" Jenny Randall exclaimed as _**STAB 7 **_burst onto the TV in front of her and her friend, Marnie Cooper. "I've seen it five times and it still gets me every time." she smiled.

Marnie chuckled, "You're kidding," she sighed and looked off, Jenny turning to her. "I don't get it . . ." she shook her head.

Jenny glanced at the screen, then back at Marnie. She reached over her Red Bull on the glass coffee table and picked up a remote, turning the TV off.

"Okay." Jenny threw her legs up onto the couch. _This will take some explaining_, she thought to herself. "It's like the _Twilight Zone_."

"_Twilight Zone_." Marnie nodded.

"A movie, within a movie." Jenny explained clearly.

"I get that." Marnie said. "But it's illogical, it begs the question that if the beginning of _Stab 7_ is _Stab 6_, then is the beginning of _Stab 6_ _Stab 5_? And if so, what is _Stab 4 _about?"

Jenny shook her head in disbelief.

"You're over thinking it." she replied.

"Am I? Or did whoever make it just under think it? There's a reason I don't watch these movies." Marnie smiled, reaching into the popcorn bowl and shoving a handful into her mouth.

"I can't believe you haven't seen them. We _live _in Woodsboro." said Jenny.

Marnie glanced at the black TV screen, raising an eyebrow. "That has nothing to do with Woodsboro . . . I thought you said _Stab_ was based on true stories?"

She nodded. "The first three, the original trilogy, is based off of Sidney Prescott."

Marnie listened carefully. She had heard of what had happened in Woodsboro, everyone had. But she didn't really like to listen to it. The idea of such a horrible thing happening in her beautiful little home town gave her chills.

"But then she threatened to sue them if they used her stories. So then they just started making stuff up." Jenny continued. "_Stab 5_ has time travel, which is by far the worst." she said in disgust.

"Don't we hear enough about this story every year?" Marnie relaxed into the couch.

Jenny looked down, "At least Woodsboro is known for something."

Marnie glanced at her with a disbelieving look on her face. _Why on earth would you want your home town to be known for that_?

Jenny's head snapped up, her eyes glued to the ceiling. "Did you hear that?"

Turning her head around, looking up stairs and listening, Marnie couldn't hear anything. "Uh . . ." she crinkled her brow. "No, I didn't hear anything."

"I did." Jenny said, her eyes stuck on the stairs and she stood up from her place on the couch.

Something clicked in Marnie's head. "Jenny. Don't try to scare me." she warned her, as she made her way behind the couch to the stairs."

"I'm not trying to scare you." Jenny assured her.

Jenny had always loved to scare Marnie when they were younger. Jenny would dress up in a Ghostface costume and would chase her best friend around the house with a fake knife. Marnie knew it was Jenny all along of course and she knew that she wouldn't hurt her, but it still creeped her out and would give her nightmares for weeks to come.

"You do this all the time." Marnie said tiredly, standing up from the couch and following Jenny to the staircase.

"No, I don't." Jenny declared, her eyes still looking up the stairs.

Marnie stayed at the bottom. "Where are you going?"

"I told you, I heard something."

"I know you're trying to scare me."

"I'm not." Jenny said simply as she got to the top of the stairs.

Slowly, she made her way down the second floor hallway, straining her ear against each closed door. She stopped outside her bedroom, the noise was coming from inside there.

"What is it?" Marnie called from downstairs, her arms across her chest.

Jenny opened her door and turned on the light. Her room was chilly and the curtains fluttered due to the open window.

"I must have left a window in my room open." she called back.

Marnie stood silently at the bottom, just waiting for Jenny to come running down stairs with a Ghostface costume on.

Then, the phone rang behind her from the kitchen. She turned, looking at it uneasily.

"Could you get that?" Jenny shouted from her room.

Marnie looked up the stairs, a wave of fear had suddenly come over her. _Snap out of it Marnie, it's only the phone_!

"Marnie?"

"Yeah!" Marnie answered and made her way to the kitchen.

She picked the portable phone up from the marble counter and hit the **TALK **button. "Hello?" she put a hand on the counter and leaned against it.

"Hello?" a raspy familiar voice said in her ear, sending chills up her spine. "Who is this?"

Marnie crinkled her brow once again. "Marnie . . . who's this?"

"This is the last person you're every gonna see alive." the voice said menacingly.

Marnie straightened up, goosebumps raising on her arms under the comfortable grey turtleneck she wore. "What?" her voice sounded weak with fear.

The voice then laughed like an evil villain in a movie and then broke into the giggle of a girl.

Jenny stood by the open window in her room, giggling. _Gotcha_!

She continued to laugh down the phone at Marnie. "I'm sorry." she managed to say. "I had to."

Marnie sighed, with both relief and annoyance. "You bitch!"

Jenny closed the window.

"So not funny!" Marnie told her.

"Somebody falls for it every year." Jenny smiled.

"I don't see why you get off on this shit." and at that, Marnie hung up and slammed the phone down on the counter. "Bitch."

A few seconds later, she could hear Jenny come padding down the stairs, she came into the kitchen, giggling.

"I totally got you! You sounded _so_ scared." she poked Marnie in the ribs.

"Fuck you, Jenny." Marnie shoved her lightly by the shoulder.

Jenny raised her hands in defence. "Okay, okay. Calm it, Mother Marnie."

She walked from the kitchen and back to the living room, throwing herself down onto the couch.

Marnie shook her head and sighed.

Jenny picked up her cell and began to broadcast how good she got Marnie to Facebook.

Reaching up, she opened one of the kitchen cabinets, looking for something to eat. She hadn't eaten since lunch. There wasn't much she could see that she would fancy eating.

Shutting the door over, she glanced over at Jenny and opened her mouth to speak but she gasped and jumped back.

Standing at the couch was a large dark figure, he was standing right behind Jenny and he had something shiny in his hand.

Marnie sniggered, "Ha-ha! Very funny Jenny. You call Trevor to dress up as Ghostface and come in here to scare me. Well it didn't work."

"What"? Jenny asked clueless, her eyes still on the small screen of her cell phone.

Marnie rolled her eyes and turned on her heels, opening another cabinet door.

Suddenly, a gloved hand came over Jenny's mouth, making her jump and drop her BlackBerry on the floor. She felt the sharp pain of something sticking into her upper back. She tried to scream, but his hand muffled her. He pulled the sharp thing out of her back and brought it down in front of her. It was a knife! The knife Ghostface uses in _Stab_. He plunged it into her stomach and pulled it out, blood soaking through her salmon colored tank top instantly.

He took his hand away from her mouth and she gasped in pain.

He raised his knife and brought it down into her back again. Once, twice, three times. Blood splattered the white couch.

Marnie turned, her mouth open wide.

She saw the blood.

She could hear Jenny screaming at the top of her lungs.

She slowly walked over, not quite believing what she was seeing. Jenny was now lying on her back on the bloody couch. Blood pouring from her mouth and bloody stab wounds.

"Jenny?" she gasped.

Ghostface's head snapped up, his mask covered in blood. Her raised his knife.

Marnie screamed out loud and snatched the phone up from the counter.

Ghostface ran at her, and Marnie dodged out of the way. She ran past the bloody couch and into the attached dining room, franticly trying to call 911 with her shaky hands.

Running for the hallway to the front door, Ghostface ran from the doorway from the kitchen further up the hall and ran at her. He grabbed Marnie around her torso with his strong two arms. She screamed and tried to wriggle free from his tight grip.

Viciously, he pushed her to the floor and jumped down on top of her, stabbing her in the stomach.

Gasping in pain, she looked up at his bloody white mask, her cheeks wet with tears.

"You're not real." she cried, her voice small and weak. She didn't make any effort to try and get out from beneath him.

Ghostface cocked his head and tightened his grip on his knife. He slowly raised it up.

Marnie's eyes widened, her mouth opened and she screamed.

The bloody knife glinted off the light and then he brought it down into her chest.


End file.
